


【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（三）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（三）

一瓶酒的时间让邕圣祐只能对姜丹尼尔这个人了解个大概。

在加州上学的大学生，放暑假后只身来这里度假，说是平常在学校太过认真学习，所以没同学愿意跟他做朋友。爱喝红酒。衣品绝佳。家境未知。身价不明。

  
邕圣祐没上过什么学，但仔细想想，在以派对学校闻名的学店里认真学习的人大概真没什么人愿意跟他当朋友，而姜丹尼尔就这么在自己不知道的情况下被邕圣祐擅自划定为被送进学店花钱买学位的边缘假认真公子哥。

 

反观姜丹尼尔，对于邕圣祐，他倒是掌握了很多有效讯息。

  
他的眼睛喝了酒后会格外湿润。他的舌头灵活而粉嫩。他的颈侧有一颗被遗忘的星星。他的眼神总朝自己领口下若隐若现的胸肌飘去。

  
看来他手中的筹码又多了一项。

 

「抱歉，」两人的谈话被邕圣祐手机的闹钟提醒生生掐断，看了眼上头自己下的备注，邕圣祐从椅背上坐直，「但我该走了。」他还得回去处理手上的另一笔交易。

「这么早？」

姜丹尼尔嘴上说着，语气间却没有慰留的意思，毕竟来日方长。邕圣祐自然也晓得，站起身看着仍坐在椅子上的姜丹尼尔，大概是不想落於学店大学生之后，他装模作样地说道：「今天的谈话很有意义，非常具有启发性，明天继续？」

被邕圣祐像模像样的商务谈话姿态逗得发笑，姜丹尼尔低下头抿了抿嘴，堪堪止住笑意后学着说道：「这是自然，明早九点在大厅碰面？」

见姜丹尼尔一副打算就这么让自己走的样子，邕圣祐不禁挑了挑眉。「姜先生难道不用先付订金吗？」

扫了眼邕圣祐身上自己亲手挑选的衣服，姜丹尼尔问：「你身上的难道不是？」

「这是你拿球砸我的赔偿金。」

「那那瓶酒呢？」

「那是你抢我啤酒的赔罪礼。」邕圣祐突然发现眼前这位年轻金主亟需再教育。

姜丹尼尔没再说什么，只是笑了笑。「晚点你会得到我的订金的。」

留下个怀疑的眼神，邕圣祐接过服务生递过来的、一样是姜丹尼尔为他所买的黑色飞行员薄外套后便离开了酒吧。回到Anita的酒店公寓，邕圣祐抓紧时间迅速洗了个澡，穿上与早晨同样款式的酒店白色浴袍，他拿着手机就倒在被清洁人员铺得干净整齐的床上。

『嘿宝贝！』显然刚下飞机，Anita身后空荡荡的空桥意味着她走的是贵宾通道，『你怎么知道我刚到？』

「我算的。」冲著手机萤幕里Anita被放大的正脸，邕圣祐笑着说道，随即瘪起嘴，有些可怜地用他那双大眼睛对着手机朝上看了看，「想妳了。」

『噢宝贝，我也是。』同样回以一个难过的表情后，Anita又问，『你今天去哪了？都做了些什么？』

「嗯，没做什么。」邕圣祐耸耸肩，说谎对他而言是基本技能，「都待在房里看电视。」

『是吗？都看了些什么？』

Anita很少过问她不在时邕圣祐生活中的细节，他们不是真正的情侣，彼此间并没有过多的好奇，因此Anita一问，邕圣祐心里便立即提高了警觉，表面上则仍维持一脸无聊的样子说道：

「没什么有趣的…为什么这么问？」

『没什么，』Anita看了眼旁边，冲著镜头外的人点头笑笑后才又看回来，『只是觉得你看起来很开心的样子。』

邕圣祐楞了楞，下意识地摸摸脸，还没等来得及回话，只见萤幕里的Anita朝镜头外的人嫣然一笑后就急着掛电话，邕圣祐知道那是Anita在当地的情人，挥挥手道声再见后，便把电话掛了。

湿著头发躺在床上，邕圣祐看着酒店公寓里挑高的白色天花板发呆。

开心？他并不觉得今天有发生什么特別值得高兴的事情，倒不如说糟心的事从一大早便接连不断地发生：洗完澡没浴巾、出门被球砸搞得一身是水、锁定的猎物跑了。唯一的收获，大概就是那个姜丹尼尔了。

但他甚至连姜丹尼尔到底是个什么样人都搞不清楚。

年轻富有活力的有钱大学生。这是姜丹尼尔给他的资讯，也是他手上仅有的。身为猎人，邕圣祐早已习惯了主动狩猎，挑选猎物、获取资讯、小心靠近，最后咬牙捕捉，这是他的狩猎模式。但姜丹尼尔显然打乱了他身为猎人的节奏。

当肥羊主动接近大野狼，图的是什么？

不懂。

不过，这世界上他不知道的事情多得去了，而他只要认得一件事情就够，那就是富兰克林。  
想到钱，稍早姜丹尼尔说的那句订金晚点到突然从他脑海划过。

那句话是什么意思？他并不知道自己住哪，更不可能知道自己的银行帐户，无论怎么想都不符合逻辑，邕圣祐认为姜丹尼尔可能只是随口说说，但心里又觉得姜丹尼尔不像是会食言而肥的人，思来想去琢磨得他脑痛，所幸翻个身打算就这样睡一下，被自己脱下后随意披在旁边椅子上的黑色飞行员外套却在此时恰巧印入眼帘。  
抱持著高度的怀疑，邕圣祐半爬起身，伸长着腰一把就将外套从椅背上捞了过来，翻遍外层口袋却一无所获，就在他感叹自己真是把姜丹尼尔想得太复杂时，他却发现外套左侧藏了个暗袋，伸手往里一掏，就掏出了一张纸条和一个25美分硬币。

纸条上，清隽飞扬的字母手拉手地排列成姜丹尼尔的样子，下面则是一串数字。无语地看着手里的硬币和纸条，邕圣祐不知道该笑还是该生气。

25分能做什么？连用投币式洗衣机洗个衣服都要一块五！这是在蔑视他身为交际花的尊严吗？

身边没有一个人可倾诉的他，只能咬牙把心里的憋屈吞进肚子里。将纸条与25分硬币放在床单上，邕圣祐拍了张照就把照片往纸条上的号码发了过去。

『很好玩？』照片下方，邕圣祐又传了条讯息。仿佛时时守着那台手机，姜丹尼尔读取的状态在讯息发过去的下一秒立马显示已读，尔后就见一条白底讯息传了过来。

『不客气。』

很好。这个丹尼尔很行，非常行。你他妈够会。

邕圣祐第一次体会到棋逢敌手的深刻含意。如果它的正确解释是『一个让你哭笑不得同时想掐死的对象』的话。

盘腿坐在床上，邕圣祐闭上眼睛告诉自己绝不能被姜丹尼尔这个人的一举一动带着跑，他是个专业同时深具完美涵养的交际花，他的工作就是让雇主享受最高品质的浪漫与激情，如果姜丹尼尔喜欢这样玩，可以，只要他能得到应得的报酬，爱怎样玩都行。应得的报酬绝不是25美分。

做足心理建设，并成功催眠自己是继玛塔哈里以来最有才能的男性交际花后，邕圣祐决定从明天开始就让包养界新手姜丹尼尔看看完美的交际花究竟是个什么样子。

 

撤回前言。

看着底下尺寸变得以毫米计算的高楼大厦及一望无际的黄土大地，邕圣祐觉得交际花的尊严什么的都是狗屎。

一大早，邕圣祐就起床开始为今天的新金主做準备。姜丹尼尔是个与自己年龄相仿的年轻人，著装打扮他便以轻松简洁为主，头发也弄了个露出额头的清爽造型，在套上先前用Anita的黑卡刷的限量联名球鞋后，邕圣祐只拿了个手机便开心地出门去了。

当姜丹尼尔请的司机将两人载到一个私人停机坪时，邕圣祐还以为姜丹尼尔是要带自己出国，正愁著没带护照，姜丹尼尔就在他怀里塞了一套连身防寒衣、一个护目镜跟一顶安全帽。

邕圣祐终究把姜丹尼尔这个人看得太简单了。

「去吧！在下面等我！」直升机上，戴着护目镜，站在一旁的姜丹尼尔指了指下面后对他大声喊道。

不不不不不不，谁说他要下去来着！「等等等等！我、我没办法！」

「什么？」被飞机螺旋桨的运转声及外头一万五千英呎高空传来的气流阻隔，姜丹尼尔见邕圣祐嘴巴动了动却听不到声音，只好又大声问了一遍。

「我说！」用双臂在胸前打了个大叉，邕圣祐也跟著大吼，「我！办！不！到！」

也不知道听没听见，只见姜丹尼尔朝他露出个像是听了什么笑话的笑容后，大手一挥，跟邕圣祐绑在一起的教练就像个听从长官指令的伞兵般拉着他一跃而下。

「Shit！」这是邕圣祐跳下去前说出口的最后一句话。要是他不幸死了，墓碑上就会写著这句通俗又充满力与力的字眼作为他的遗言，为他华丽的一生画下句点。

绝对不要！

瞬间充满求生意志，邕圣祐绷紧所有面部神经睁大眼睛地看着底下风景逐渐贴近，大风呼呼地吹打在脸上刺得他觉得像有十几个人轮流打着他巴掌，下坠感让他的五脏六腑像错了位般难受，而就在他以为自己将就这样不断坠落直到成为一块肉饼时，一个向上的拉力将他往天空用力扯了一下，尔后他才真正感受到高空跳伞的妙趣。

降落伞打开后坠落感变得不再强烈，连吹在身上的风都变得柔和许多，他感觉自己像是飘浮於一片倒置的海水，黄土与带着喧嚣的市景如羽毛般一摇一摆地轻轻落在自己身上，时而又觉得自己像只飞翔中的白头海鵰，坐拥腹下繁华，广袤天空任己飞翔。

就在他享受著这高空中独有的片刻宁静时，另一只白头海鵰飞到了他面前。

护目镜让姜丹尼尔看不清邕圣祐此时的表情，但见他明显比在飞机上放松许多，便开心地朝他竖起了大拇指。

想到眼前这人就是让他一大早来这受罪的罪魁祸首，邕圣祐忍无可忍回他了根中指。

姜丹尼尔笑得乐不可支。

「抱歉，我昨天应该说得清楚一点。」回到基地后，见邕圣祐脸色苍白，姜丹尼尔让他先坐着休息下，自己便跑去买了两瓶矿泉水，将手中其中一瓶递给邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔坐到了长椅的另一边，「跳伞的事。好让你有个心理準备。」

白著一张脸，邕圣祐拧开瓶盖，灌了半瓶水后斜觑了旁边的姜丹尼尔一眼。「你昨天又是什么时候提过了？」

睁著一双无辜的眼睛，姜丹尼尔说道：「那件飞行员外套…」

「啊…原来如此…」妈的，摊上了个奇葩，这人怕不是个天才就是个傻子。邕圣祐突然很想回到昨天将準备出门的自己一拳打晕。深吸几口气，用最后残存的一丝交际花专业素养，他努力挤出了个微笑。「…別介意，这不怪你。」怪谁？！

「你确定？」见邕圣祐笑得扭曲，姜丹尼尔只觉得十分有趣，「但刚刚你在上面可不是这么说的。」

知道姜丹尼尔说的是比中指那件事，邕圣祐脸上好不容易挤出来的笑容瞬间有些僵硬，他尴尬地低下头，想了想后，他手放胸口貌似谦冲地对姜丹尼尔点点头，「那是…我一时失态…」

看着邕圣祐用力到青筋直冒才堪堪管理出来的表情，姜丹尼尔终于忍不住大笑了起来。从前，他只看过远远望去像尊精致雕像的邕圣祐，那张美丽的脸孔从来都只有从容优雅的微笑，面对任何人都是进退得宜的态度与话语，充满余裕的模样吸引了无数寻芳客，但爱上的终归是他华丽却虚无飘渺的表象。

真正的邕圣祐比那个雕著玫瑰、月桂与一切美好事物的躯壳还要来得更为闪闪动人，而他想要的，绝对不单是那个镶金空壳。他毕竟是个贪心的赌徒。

姜丹尼尔没想过的是，面对邕圣祐，自己竟成了个永不知满足的人。

「…你笑什么？」

擦掉眼角的泪花，姜丹尼尔弓起身，靠在大腿上的手支著脑袋，从旁由下朝上地看向了身边的邕圣祐。「你可以放松一点。」见他仍一脸疑惑地看着自己，姜丹尼尔又道：「在我面前，你可以做你自己。」

邕圣祐楞了。

做自己？他早已忘记自己是个什么模样。

生活让他必须学会扮演各式各样的角色，温顺的、甜美的、冷漠的、幽默的，他戴过各种款式的面具，穿过各类花色的戏服，早已迷失在不停换装的世界里，连最初的那个自己被丟在了哪里都不记得，又何来的做自己？

更何况，没有一个人会付钱去看人性赤裸的本质。

本质无法衡量，赤裸过於丑陋。

而姜丹尼尔终究太过天真。

从未体会过世间冷暖的富家公子竟告诉一个被生活压得必须卖笑才得以生存的交际花做自己，何等讽刺又是何等可笑。

看着面前眼角带笑的姜丹尼尔，想到他内心一定以为自己会因为这句做自己而高兴得望乎所以，邕圣祐就一阵反胃，但姜丹尼尔这么要求，他便不得不从。

为了生存，他也只能拿起画笔，按照姜丹尼尔喜欢的轮廓，画一个名为自己的面具。

「我知道了。」勾起嘴角，看着正喝着矿泉水的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐道：「你想要的是个炮友。」

「噗…咳！咳！咳…」姜丹尼尔自认他们刚刚的谈话十分纯洁健康，完全无法理解为何邕圣祐会从谈话间得到这种结论，纵然他一开始接近邕圣祐的动机的确不纯，但最后他想得到的可不是这种关系。再说，他一个性冷淡的竟然会有跟『炮友』这两个字掛勾的一天，姜丹尼尔今天算长见识了。

见姜丹尼尔用力槌打着胸口、脸色涨红的痛苦模样，邕圣祐拍了拍姜丹尼尔的背，「別介意，这没什么的。」

「不是，我说为什么…」

「通常大家都喜欢有些设定，既然你说要做自己，不是炮友是什么？」

邕圣祐说得理所当然，姜丹尼尔却听得满脸问号，一来他无法掌握两者间的关系性，这套大概仅属于包养界的回归模型对他来说太过独创新颖，他需要点时间消化；再来，设定又是怎么回事？

姜丹尼尔无论如何想像，都只想得到以前为了确认自己性冷淡而看的那些小黄片。偷偷打量身边安静喝着水的邕圣祐，帅气精致的侧脸让他完全无法将之与片里那些娇喘呻吟的女优有所链接，奈不住内心的好奇，咽了咽口水，姜丹尼尔有些犹豫地开口：「以前…咳咳…我是说，你以前认识的人，都喜欢什么样子的？」

只见邕圣祐耸耸肩，像是在谈论天气般，他蛮不在乎地说：「女人嘛，年纪大点的喜欢可爱弟弟系，年纪轻点的喜欢温柔绅士型。男人的话…」转头看向听得认真的姜丹尼尔，瞇起双眼，邕圣祐给了个暧昧的笑，「花样就多了。」

邕圣祐说得隐晦，姜丹尼尔脑中不禁浮想连篇，一张脸又热又红，惹得邕圣祐一个忍俊不住，笑得整个基地都是他爽朗的笑声。邕圣祐直笑他比外表看上去来得纯情，姜丹尼尔委屈地嘟起嘴，心想自己还是个黄花大闺男当然青涩又纯情，但见他调侃得开心，也没再跟他计较。

回市区的路上，为了打扮而起了个大早的邕圣祐难敌睡意，靠在车窗上就这么睡着了，见旁边那颗毛茸茸的黑色脑袋在车窗上跟著路面的颠跛一下又一下地撞在窗角，姜丹尼尔小心翼翼地坐过去后，将手掌插进了邕圣祐头与车窗的缝隙间。

只要微微倾身，姜丹尼尔便能将身形瘦削的邕圣祐拥入怀中。褪去武装，邕圣祐熟睡时那毫无防备的样子让二十初头少年的纯真与稚嫩重新回到脸上，他的睫毛很长，在窗外太阳的照射下，纤长浓密的睫毛在他白皙的脸颊上映出一道阴影，柔和了他深邃锋利的五官，看着随着呼吸而微微上下起伏的睫毛，鬼使神差地，姜丹尼尔伸出手指碰了上去。  
痒痒的。心也是。

被细致柔软的羽毛刮搔而过的心痒难耐，带着在冬日被窝里被幸福与温暖笼罩的窒息感，还有从强烈震颤的心头湧上鼻尖的，那股莫名想哭的情绪，仅仅是一个画面、一个碰触，姜丹尼尔在这瞬间却感受到了前所未有的情感。

他是个科学家，一直以来，他所坚信的是能经得起反覆验证的真实，对所有的虚无飘渺嗤之以鼻并极力寻求解释，但此时此刻，他却觉得过去的自己错得离谱。在这之前，他以为自己要的不过就是一时肉体上的欢愉，图的只是感受这世上多数人都感受过的，高潮过后的帐然若失，如能同时欣赏邕圣祐这个人有趣诙谐的本质，那是锦上添花再好不过。

但那是他尚对这种感觉一无所知的时候。

如若这世上真有所谓的灵魂，所谓丟失的另一半，那么，姜丹尼尔觉得他找到了。在这没有尽头的美洲荒漠中央，在这充满物质的拉斯维加斯中，这个下午，这个人身上。

他找到了他灵魂缺失的那一半。

心动总是来得毫无预兆，蛮横霸道，不可理喻。在这个他一手构筑的赌桌上，他被自己的心倒打一耙，打得他措手不及，但骰子已然丟出，赌局已然开场，想喊停，却是来不及了。  
收回手，看着邕圣祐沈睡的侧脸，姜丹尼尔第一次感到不知所措。

金钱、身体，只要邕圣祐开口，他都可以眼睛也不眨地交付出去，但他的心，他却是一点準备也没有。他曾以为这场赌局只是他与命运的交锋，却忘了作为报酬的邕圣祐也是一个活生生的人，有灵魂、有情感；有血有肉、有喜有悲。心是他手中紧握的最后一枚筹码，如若他将自己的真心也作为筹码放在赌桌上，倘若他赢了，谁都不能保证他能得到邕圣祐的心，而倘若最后他输了，那他便真的一无所有。

这场赌局逐渐失控，他的所有如今皆握在作为庄家的命运手里，而这次，没有人有最佳解。

车子停在姜丹尼尔下榻的酒店时已过晚餐时间。心情低落，姜丹尼尔并没有邀请邕圣祐与他一起共进晚餐，而邕圣祐身体疲乏，手上又有Anita那张黑卡，便也对蹭这顿饭兴趣缺缺，但兴许是就此告別会显得过於无情，两人站在酒店大门前相对无言竟也没人先转身离去，受不了这种沉默，邕圣祐想起自己对姜丹尼尔还是有点责任要负，尴尬地笑了笑后便说：「不如…我跟你一起上去吧。」

「什么？」正沉浸在自己的世界里，姜丹尼尔对着邕圣祐朝上指著的手指露出不解的神情。

「今天的份…」不晓得该如何开口，邕圣祐委婉地说。

看着他为难中带点害羞的模样，姜丹尼尔心念一动，手一伸便抓住邕圣祐纤细的手腕，朝自己拉近后一手捧起邕圣祐的脸颊就这么直接吻了上去。突如其来的吻并没有过於深入，邕圣祐还未从惊讶中缓过来，姜丹尼尔便早已放开了他。

「今天就先这样吧。」只听见姜丹尼尔这么说道，脸上的笑容却是有些勉强。

读不懂姜丹尼尔脸上的表情意味着什么，看着他逐渐远去的背影，邕圣祐摸了摸自己的唇。上头留有的，仅是自己的体温。但明明是像场意外般的亲吻，为何配上姜丹尼尔看着自己的眼神后，就这么让他在意呢？

放下唇上的手指，邕圣祐不再深究，也不敢再深究。

爱情从来都是有钱人的玩意儿。

而他，只是个贩卖爱情的人。

 

 


End file.
